I should complain more often
by Guylene
Summary: Hermes muses about what he gets when he complains. Note that Athena and Hermes are in a relationship here.
1. Chapter 1

**I should complain more often**

(Athena's POV)

I smiled to myself as I came back from Ithaca. I had just settled the disagreement between Odysseus and the Suitors' families and Ithaca was once more at peace. Odysseus was at home again, the Suitors had been punished: I had succeeded _and_ won the umpteenth argument against Poseidon, which made me smile even more.

In the Assembly Hall the gods were all waiting for me, including said Poseidon, who wore a most disgruntled expression for the occasion.

"So what happened, my daughter?" Zeus exclaimed after I had taken her seat.

"Ithaca is now at peace" I answered with a smug smile before telling the whole story to the Assembly. It had taken quite literally years to have Poseidon change his mind and finally let the man be.

"Well, I think this puts an end to this matter." Zeus eventually declared.

"Yes, Father. Odysseus is the most deserving of men – he's wise, intelligent and respectful towards the gods. I can foresee that he'll be remembered among maknind as well as among gods" I said with a smile, because this was actually Apollo's field of expertise. But from Apollo's bemused expression I could say I had been right.

"Very well, we can stop here." Zeus announced, and the gods went to their feet, chatting and joking before going back to their businesses.

Only Hermes was didn't move. He stood next to his seat, his dark blue cloak bent over his arm, his face almost expressionless, and I could tell that something was bothering him.

I smiled at him taking his hand: "Shall we go?"

"Yes." He answered with a forced smile. I decided to ignore it for the moment; despite his extroverted behavior, Hermes was somewhat reserved and didn't like to be pushed.

(Hermes' POV)

She was more beautiful than ever, that white dress dancing around her gorgeous body. And so intelligent and strong. I should've imagined that she would've grown tired of him one day or the other but it still hurt. She had spent so much time with Odysseus and her eyes were still shining with happiness, what else could that mean?

She started talking about him – about how he had defended his house, how he had disguised himself upon his arrival, ammiration clear in her voice. I listened absentmindedly, ruffling my hair.

She stopped talking and I turned towards her to see that she was giving me "The Look", which means a piercing gaze and eyes that never close, as if she was an owl.

"What's up, Hermes?" she asked softly.

"Nothing." I immediately answered. But I should've known better; she would never let me be.

"You are lying to me. But I won't kill you for this – I'm not Apollo" she added with a laugh. What a _gorgeous_ laugh.

I laughed with her hoping that she would've just dropped the subject; how silly of me.

"Now, Hermes, spit it out."

"It's just that… uhm… you've spent a lot of time in Ithaca lately and…" I couldn't find the right words.

"Are you jealous?" she asked bluntly, making my heart jump. Sometimes she is _scary_.

"No, I'm just… worried."

"That I may choose Odysseus over you? Why would I do such a thing?" she asked.

"Because… uhm" I replied, not knowing how to make my point.

"I love you, you idiot!" she interrupted me "Odysseus is a fine and brilliant man, but how could _anyone_ compare with you?" she looked at me intently, cupping my face with her hands. I blushed; after so much time I'm not quite used to her compliments.

"What do you possibly see in me, Athena?" I asked quietly "I'm short, skinny, pale, I have those damn _freckles_ everywhere and my stupid _hair_…"

"You are _cute_!" she interrupted again, encircling my waist.

"I'm _not_. And moreover, I make very bad jokes and I'm shy…"

You are _funny_!" she corrected me. "Especially when you're angry!" she added with a laugh.

Turning my head towards her I noticed that she was quite close to me. A small smile played on her lips as if she was about to laugh again, her sapphire eyes shining. Her violet scent filled my nostrils and her hand caressed my hip meaningfully.

"Let me prove you just how lovely you are." she said with a low voice that made her words quite easy to interpret.

And the next moment I was engulfed in her embrace, her lips pressed against mine, her hand ruffling my stupid _curls_. And she shown me she was not done with just that.

_**Wow**_. If this is what I get, I think I should complain more often.


	2. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

**Booksmusiclove and iamnumernine****, thanks for your kind reviews! My intention was to write just a drabble but if you wish so I could post a story about the two of them, just let me know…**

**Booksmusiclove****, actually Athena's epithet is Glaucopis, which means either "blue-eyed" or "with owl eyes", so I chose sapphire. **

**Surprise**

(Hermes' POV)

Oh my, what a good feed!

Of course we can survive without eating, but why should we deprive ourselves of such a pleasure? Moreover, I must admit that I have a special penchant for olives…

But let's start from the beginning. Athena and I use to have lunch together when we are both on Olympus, so I decided to spring a surprise on her. She likes cheese very much, so I selected many different types of cheese, I cut them, I chose a fine wine and waited for her, smiling inwardly.

She showed up later than usual, breathtakingly beautiful, with her honey hair loose on the shoulders.

-I went to Hestia- she told me –I brought her that dress she had asked me to embroider.-

I smiled. Hestia is a shy, reserved and utterly silent goddess but we had managed to befriend her (with an enormous amount of patience) and now we often visited each other.

-I waited you for lunch- I told her without revealing my surprise. The plate was on the table, covered by a large napkin.

-Oh, I'm afraid I've just eaten at Hestia's!- she answered with a sorry voice –You know how she is, don't you? She had to overfill me with food to thank me for the dress!-

Wonderful. I wanted so badly to make a surprise!

-So you're not… hungry at all? I was hoping to have lunch with you…- I asked sadly.

-No, you know you can't get out from her house unless you eat everything in sight. I'm sorry you waited for me…-

-Never mind.- I answered with a smile, trying to hide my delusion.

-But I can keep you company if you haven't eaten yet!- she proposed, and before I could stop her she had moved to my table and uncovered the plate.

She stopped for just a second: -But why are you eating…?-. Then she understood: -Oh, how _sweet_ of you! I'm sorry…-. She encircled my waist and kissed me softly and I lost myself in her, as I always do.

-Oh, never mind. It was just a little surprise, Athena.-

-We can save this cheese for this evening, anyway. Then I'll be more than happy to enjoy your surprise.- she declared with a smile.

So this evening we met in my quarters after sunset but when I lifted the napkin there wasn't the cheese anymore; the plate was entirely filled with olives. Black ones, green ones, big and juicy ones, small and spicy ones.

I made quite a face at the sight and she laughed out loud: -Don't worry for your cheese, I've hidden it!-

She took out her cheese and we had dinner together; I don't remember eating so many olives in my entire life and I must say that Athena, whose symbol is the olive tree, is quite an expert in that field.

I just can't wait to know what will happen when I'll bring her chocolate.


	3. Stupid Hermes!

**Stupid Hermes**

(Hermes' POV)

This morning I opened my eyes and I was rewarded by the breathtaking sight of Athena, still asleep beside me. Her hair were loose on the pillow and I wanted so much to touch it, her violet scent filled my nostrils and I just wanted to feel it on my skin.

I tried to prop on my elbow to look at her but…

"_Ouch_!" I groaned.

My whole body was aching.

Athena moved and opened her eyes, wakened by my groan: her blue eyes looked directly into mine making me feel dizzy, sending a shiver through me.

-Good morning, Hermes.- she said softly, placing a light kiss on my lips. Then she stood easily and went to look out of the window.

-You can walk.- I stated, remembering my aching body.

-Of course I can walk! What's the matter?- she asked, surprised, turning to me.

-You see, I'm aching so much that I can't even stand up because last night _someone_ drained all of the energy from my poor body.- I said casually, smirking.

-Oh, I'm so sorry!- she answered with a sad expression, sitting next to me. Knowing her, I imagined that something evil was to come. –If it upsets you so much you can sleep elsewhere from today on!- she concluded with a wicked smile.

-You don't love me anymore!- I complained, pouting to suppress a smile, and I turned my back to her.

-Have I ever?- she asked.

-Hey!- I protested, turning back and reaching to tickle her.

-Oh, so you can move now!- she observed with a smile.

What a _fool_ I am!

-And if you can move- she went on –you can make breakfast too, can't you?-

-This is not fair!- I scolded.

She regarded me for a long moment, a small smile forming on her lips.

-You know what? You're right, this is not fair. Please lie face down.-

-And what are you doing now?- I asked.

-Trust me, do as I say. After all I can't let you go to work if you're crumpled!- she observed with a laugh, and I complied.

Soon I felt her hands on my upper back. First she massaged me slowly, tracing big circles on my back, then she increased the pressure, making me hum contentedly. She massaged my neck and my head as well, her fingertips going back and forth on my skin. She went on for quite a while and I enjoyed that bliss without a word.

-Is it better now?- she eventually asked in a low voice, almost half an hour later.

-Definitely. You should do this more often.- I replied, turning to lie on my back. She was still sitting next to me, hair still loose on her shoulders, only a simple nightgown covering her beautiful body.

I looked at her in the eye.

-Athena, since you're here… would you mind…- I took her hands and pulled her to me.

-I don't mind at all, Hermes…- she answered hoarsely. She bent down with lustful eyes until she was face to face with me…

… then kissed me on the tip of my _nose_ and stood, easily disengaging herself from my grip.

-If you make breakfast I will _consider_ it!- she uttered without looking back.

_Stupid Hermes!_


End file.
